


Fire Starter

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Rimming, Time Travel, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The last thing the future dark lord needed was to bear children.  He does find it as leverage to keep Harry with him, so Tom enjoys it.





	Fire Starter

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joke I had in my head, and then I wrote it into some smut. In case anyone needed a reason I would write this.

"You have to rest."

Tom turned to find Harry in his bedroom, his eyes growing softer, "It's an honor to have you back here."

Harry watched Tom continue to walk about the room, going through drawers of weapons and the like. "If you listen to me, I'll try and stay longer."

"You lust so much after my pregnancy, Harry. It's hardly healthy." Tom finally moved over to Harry's side, pressing his belly to Harry's. "I'm getting too large for a normal pregnancy. It seems I'm having more than one baby."

Watching Harry shudder and try to shut his eyes to not have to meet Tom's stare, Tom snagged his locks to make him lover look up at him, "Enjoy it. You knocked me up during my schooling. Whatever shall I do if you leave me?"

Harry then realized where they were, "You were allowed your own dorm room just for that?"

Tom almost giggled, but his glee showed off more than a laugh could, "Oh, Harry, they love it when there are babies coming. Witches and wizards are far too few compared to the Muggle world."

"Oh." Harry watched as Tom began to rub his stomach against Harry's goosebumps, which could probably be felt under his shirt. "God, Tom, do you have to do that?"

Standing away, Tom yanked up his loose robes, showing off his stomach more clearly. He wore nothing but underwear that constricted down his arousal. "Harry, please call me pleasant little names. Anything like how you used to."

"Why?" Harry had knocked up the man he was in war with in the future. He staggered backwards when it hit him his own children would be older than he was by so many decades by the time he was born. "What did I do?"

Tom tilted his head, making his lips bigger as he gave a fake pout, "Harry, is it because you haven't marked me yet?" He dragged his robes off, sighing at the cool room touching his skin. "Mm, I want you to bite me all over, Harry. Please?"

"Tom, you're only trying to get me to mark you so you can control me, aren't you? What about the fact I won't be born for a long time? You can wait?" Harry's back brushed the wall, his cock twitching as Tom's belly pushed at him as they locked eyes when the distance was closed, "You're a nutter, you know that?"

"You wound me, Harry Potter. Just seeing all of your pretty memories of me confirms we were meant to be together. I understand you believe I have setbacks, but I know you feel it's true we're destined."

Harry swallowed, letting Tom reach out and undo his shirt, "I don't know what you mean."

Despite being a beta, Tom had always been able to control his scent between alpha and omega, making him a rare but very useful wizard. He had used this power mostly for Harry, as he loved seeing Harry lust for him harder over having omega mixed into his natural odor. "Harry... I saw it. You giving up your blood to have me come back."

"Because it was taken from me!" Harry snapped, not feeling as though younger Tom and Voldemort were comparable. Tom still had humanity left, and it was proven by his swollen belly.

Voldemort would hardly enjoy carrying a child. Especially not one from a half-blood. He would've figured out half-bloods together had high chances of making Squibs, or weak spell casters.

Tom just thought it was all his game. He even knelt down before Harry, making a show of stroking his stomach, giving a soft look up at Harry. "You've told me you loved me. Did you not know until you decided to travel back and pleasure me, or... or was it something else?"

Harry started to kneel, but got glared at to stay where he stood. "Well, I'm not exactly sure I wanted sex at first."

Catching such a lie, Tom gave a hard stare up at Harry as he smirked, "I see. I hate your double standard, Harry. I judge based on looks, as well, but really, yours has nothing to do with magical ability."

"Hey!" Harry let himself calm as he gave Tom what he wanted. His hand came out to grab and hold Tom's slicked over hair, "Fine, if you want to know, I've always found you attractive like this. I came back with pure intentions of seeing what you were up to with the Horcrux business, but then you found me lurking around and taught me a lesson."

Tom moaned, low and wanting, and leaned in to bury his face into Harry's crotch. "My alpha, I apologize for disgusting you with my willingness. I truly want children with you. Strong and pliable, they will serve well."

"Oh God," Harry then had the image of some of the hooded figures traveling after Voldemort being their children. "You're a nutter! You are!"

Tom kissed over the bulge, chuckling to himself. Harry was still so very hard, and possibly even harder. He questioned Harry's pointing of fingers, but didn't voice it.

"I sacrificed so much of my life for being different, and now I'll get to fit in." Tom reached up, undoing Harry's pants and licking his lips. "My, is this all for me? I haven't felt a knot in so long, do you know that? You knotted me so hard, I was stretched wide for quite some time."

With his cock in Tom's hand, Harry hissed and allowed Tom free reign. Seeing him there heavy with children, Harry's babies, was almost too much in itself. "You're something else."

"But I'm all yours."

Harry couldn't look at Tom as the boy eagerly sucked over his cock. His eyes were on the dresser Tom had left behind, mouth slacking as he noticed the dagger. "Were you going to use that on me?"

Tom moaned around Harry's cock, trying to redraw his attention to his actions. His fingers played over Harry's balls, attempting to pleasure Harry deeply.

One hand drew back farther, beginning to trace over the skin back to Harry's asshole. Tom grunted as Harry really pounded down his throat.

"You wanted to hurt me if I didn't like seeing you pregnant. You were scared I would try and stop whatever you planned."

Tom pulled back, saliva traveling thickly down his chin. He licked his lips to attempt and break the watery connection he still have to Harry's engorged cock. "Harry, if you try to take me away from our babies, I will do much more than stab you." He went back to the twitching erection, kissing along the slobbery length, "Mm, I'd rip you apart after making you scream for mercy. For me, the most merciful lord of all."

Harry shivered, but didn't shove Tom away. It make him so on edge to have an unstable boyfriend, but also as if he was truly wanted all of it.

Harry was the one who had the honor to impregnate Tom Riddle, not some pure-blood Slytherin.

Wet lips curled up in a smirk, "Do you want me, sweetie?" Tom's eyes glittered in amusement as Harry flinched at such a sudden pet name. "What? I need to do all the work for you at the moment."

Tom let Harry shove him back to the floor, licking his lips as Harry's clothes disappeared into smoke. "I'm so glad you find me arousing still. I feared I'd be too big for your tastes."

Slipping down the panties, Harry dropped to his stomach to suck at Tom's clenching ring of muscle. His hand moved to stroke once he got Tom to relax a bit.

"It's so wet," Tom gave off pants, egging Harry on, dropping his heels over Harry's back.

Tom was too vocal, making Harry drip into the ground as he tried to ignore his own arousal. "Fuck..."

The pucker was traced over and over, finally being easy to slide into with a curious tongue. It was so wet, as if Tom had fingered himself before Harry arrived.

"You need to be taught a lesson," Harry breathed, "I can't believe you thought I didn't want you to mother my children."

Tom shut his mouth, his eyes watering. "Harry, your lies are truly deceiving. I'm starting to believe you."

Harry moved to sit up on his knees, letting Tom rest his swelled legs on Harry's thighs and behind his back. He stared directly at Tom as he summoned lubricant, "I don't lie to you. Not about that, anyways."

Tom didn't get around to admitting he was close to crying because he knew at least one of the babies was a Squib, based on having no magical interference from one side of his stomach. Instead, he just nodded, keening gently as a finger was up inside him.

It was too gentle of a stretching that Harry took him through every time, but Tom was fine with that. Tom knew his own fingerings would be harsh enough for him in his own time.

Now it was Harry's time to please him.

Tom ground down on the digits, his eyes going slightly unfocused. "Harry, just push it in. Please."

"'Please'? Who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Harry chuckled, leaning in the closest he could with the belly between him. "You know, this must be how it'd be if you had sex with Slughorn."

"It's not," Tom shot back, sighing and tightening his legs over Harry's lower body. "You just enjoy teasing me, but it's so maddening. Disgusting how you treat your... boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, dear," Harry breathed, angling his cock to push it into Tom's tight heat, "God."

Tom swallowed a scream as Harry was able to hit his prostate in one go. "Call me more, Harry. I think our children like your voice."

Understand Tom was too embarrassed to ask for more kindly names, Harry smiled as he thrust in and out, "It's okay, sugar. I'll get my baby what he needs. What they need, excuse me."

He could've swore Tom smiled, even for a second.

Harry and Tom had eyes on each other the entire time they made love, sweaty on the floor. Tom kept making noises at being bent up too much at the legs, and Harry couldn't stop panting while Tom squirmed as if his cock was too much.

"Are you going to cum?" Harry blurted, his eyes widening as Tom squeezed down over his erection. "Babe, I can't last if you do that."

Tom growled as he tried to get Harry to keep thrusting into him at the previous rate, but it was too late. Harry already began cumming. "You..."

Harry was shoved back onto the floor, being straddled by his heavy partner. "I love you," he groaned, watching Tom sink down onto his soft cock. "Jesus."

Holding Harry's shoulders, Tom rode Harry's rapidly returning erection. "Who?" He didn't even care, he just had the instinct to be curious about Harry's life.

Especially speaking another man's name during lovemaking.

"It's a Muggle expression. Sorry." Harry panted, letting Tom ride him in rough thrusts that he felt were too much for someone who was pregnant.

"Ah." Maybe Tom did know the man. His picture had been up places in old orphanages.

The thought of his own children being stuck in dreary places such as that had Tom reaching forward to grab Harry's neck. "You will never tear me away from my babies. I will kill you."

Harry was sure they'd already gone over that. "No," he got out, holding Tom's thick hips tighter, "I will never do that. Your babies are yours."

Tom loosened his grip, crying out as Harry started pounding up into him. "Harder, Harry! I want more babies!"

Now Tom needed to realize how sperm worked. Harry chuckled, then moaned as Tom clamped down for his actual orgasm.

Shots of cum spurted out, catching all over Harry's body. Tom whined, beginning to fall backwards at all his energy going missing.

"You okay?" Harry wondered as he capture Tom the best he could. Not actually able to cradle the generally lanky body, he just stared over Tom's pecks.

The nipples were leaking in arousal and being overly full. 

Harry pushed Tom down onto his back, laying down next to him as he eagerly sucked in one nipple, teasing the other with his hand. "You're so damn beautiful. Do you know that?"

"I thought I was handsome," Tom murmured, tentatively moving a hand to pet through Harry's messy hair curiously.

"You're a lot of things, Tom," Harry sighed, looking up from his chest sucking for a moment before deciding to pull back.

He paused when his hair was caught in a harsh grip. "Tom?"

Tom shoved Harry's face back where it had been, not yet satisfied. "I need practice. Continue."

Harry would never be prepared to look Voldemort in the eye again with that between them.


End file.
